Solving a Mystery
by Lady Genrou
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri are on a cross country trip, then find themselves caught up in a mystery from long ago. They now must somehow solve it and set things straight (rated R for excessive swearing. bad tasuki! ^_^).**completed**
1. The Mystery Begins

AN: This is a fic based on a random idea I got at work after listening to Garth Books' song "Beaches of Cheyenne." I guess its not really a song fic, since none of the lyrics will be used in it ... its just the story that he was singing about with a Fushigi Yuugi twist (set in modern times too)!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki sighed heavily as he leaned his chin on his arm that was propped up as a pillow in the open widow of the passenger side of the car that Chichiri was driving. He squinted his eyes against the wind as they cruised down the barren highway; enjoying the feeling of it whipping though his fiery, red hair. However, this cross country trip was starting to become very monotonous for him. He couldn't stand the sight of just flat land without more to look at than brown grass and shabby bushes that lined the road side, let alone being expected to sit for hours on end in a small car without being fidgety.   
  
Not being able to take it anymore, he groaned and threw his head back against the headrest of his seat and let himself sprawl out dramatically. "Christ, Chichiri! Can't we fuckin' stop fer a while!? We've been drivin' fer hours an' we ain't seen no sign of civilization! An' 'sides that, I'm startin' t' get hungry! An' who's fuckin' bright idea was it t' drive 'cross th' whole goddamn USA??"  
  
His blue haired companion frowned slightly, but never took his eyes off the road. He was surprised that the ever restless Tasuki had managed to keep quiet for this long, but he knew it would be coming sooner or later.   
  
"It was yours, no da," Chichiri responded, glancing for a brief moment at his friend.  
  
"An' ya fuckin' agreed t' do somethin' this stupid!? Was I drunk?? I told ya not t' pay 'tention t' me when I'm fuckin' plastered!"  
  
"Surprisingly, you weren't drunk, no da. We planned on this trip for some time now, na no da. This 'cross country' addition, however, was suggested randomly by you." Chichiri gave him an exasperated look before finishing. "And have you ever known me to turn something down if it involves traveling, no da?"  
  
Tasuki muttered a few colorful phrases under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do ya even know what the fuck state we're in?"  
  
"I've been keeping track of our course on the map in the glove box, no da. I'd have to look at that to know the exact location, na no da. Why don't you look at it if you want to know so bad? I'm perfectly content with just going on a whim, no da."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I don't got any whims! An' i don't got any patients with all this mystical shit ya always throw at me when we could be lost in Bumfuck Egypt!"  
  
Chichiri frowned again, his brows furrowing. "Relax, no da! If it bothers you that much, I'll pull over and look at the map, no da."  
  
"Ya better! This is gettin' on my damn nerves!"  
  
"All right, all right! I'll stop at the next turn out, no da."  
  
Tasuki tapped his fingers on the dash bored, scowling at his companion who was calmly looking over the map that they had purchased when they first decided to go on this crazy adventure. So far they had spent about a week driving all over the United States with no particular destination in mind. The only luggage they had was clothes, blankets and pillows for inside the car when a motel wasn't near by, and a video camera. The two of them took turns at filming either each other, or just random things and people at each national landmark or park they came across. Tasuki even got some footage from inside the car as they continued on their way to who knows where.   
  
"DA!"  
  
Tasuki nearly jumped out of his skin at Chichiri's sudden out burst.  
  
"Ya fuckin' moron! Ya scared th' shit outta me!"  
  
"Da... Sorry, Tasuki, no da." He grinned at his friend and used the steering wheel as a table as he pointed to a spot on the map. "We're right here, no da!"  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes and suppressed the urge to smack him.   
  
"That don't tell me squat, Chichiri! I can't read that fuckin' thing, an' ya know it!"  
  
Chichiri sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I tried to teach you, no da..."  
  
" 'I tried t' teach ya, no da...'" Tasuki mocked, but then his tone became harsh again. "Just tell me where th' fuck we are!"  
  
"According to this, we're just a few hours away from Eureka, California, no da."  
  
"A city!? With food an' people!?"  
  
Chichiri gave him an odd look.  
  
"Well, that's usually what you find in a city, no da."  
  
"All right! Civilization! C'mon an' floor it! I bet if ya went just a little faster, we could get there before night fall, an' we won't hafta sleep in the goddamn car!"  
  
"I'm not going over the speed limit, na no da," Chichiri said firmly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I know! That's why I'm sayin' I should get a turn t' drive now."  
  
"Suzaku, no! There is no way that I'm going to allow you drive, no da!"  
  
"But why!?" Tasuki persisted with a whiny note in his tone.  
  
"Well, first of off, no da: you would probably get us a ticket and or crash, no da. And second of all, this is the car I rented! I'm not going to take a chance of getting it all banged up when I spent a good deal of money on it, na no da!"  
  
"Tsk. Ya stiff."  
  
Chichiri didn't reply to that.   
  
  
****  
  
"Holy Christ! A beach side hotel room!" Tasuki exclaimed, after being jarred awake when the car hit a dip as Chichiri turned into the parking lot.   
  
"You generally find a lot of them in a city that's located on the coast, na no da."  
  
Tasuki glared at him. "Smart ass." He then turned his attention to the stretch of beach, smiling lightly. Despite his fear of water, Tasuki loved the beach. Sometimes he even gathered enough courage to wade out to ankle depth, only to scramble away as fast as he could through the sand when a big wave would come up. "Hey! You wanna go check out th' beach once we get checked in an' all that fun shit?"  
  
Chichiri smiled lightly with a nod as he turned off the car. "Of course, no da. I was just about to ask you the same thing, na no da."  
  
"Shit... We've been t'gether fer too long!" Tasuki teased as he pushed open the car door and slowly lowered his feet to the ground and stood erect with some effort, his whole body stiff from being crammed in the same position for several hours. "Ah, fuck! I can't feel my goddamn leg!"  
  
Chichiri winced as well as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. Driving had distracted him from feeling any of the discomforts his friend did until now. The cool evening air felt good as he drew his arms up in a long stretch, putting them behind his head and gazing steadily at the water. He too enjoyed beaches, but it wasn't being in the water that he loved. It was the tranquility and the serene beauty of the it's atmosphere. The sound of the wave breaking on the sand, the cries of the seagulls ... it was all incredibly relaxing to him, and he was looking forward to some peace after their long drive.  
  
Tasuki tossed his bags to the side upon entering their room and made a break for the bed and did a running belly flop onto it. "Shit, this is comfortable!" He then proceeded to burrow under the heap of fluffy pillows and tangling up the blankets to his liking. "Way softer than the fuckin' back seat of yer small-ass car!" he added.   
  
"Well, sleeping in the passenger seat sitting up wasn't exactly comfortable either, no da," Chichiri retorted, setting his own belongings down in a more careful manner after scooting Tasuki's to the side as well. "When did you want to go to the beach, na no da?"  
  
Tasuki sprung out from under his covers at that, galloping towards the door on hands and knees since his foot ended up getting caught in the sheet and cause him to loose his balance and struggle until it was free, but not bothering to get up. "Now! I got my suit on under my clothes!"  
  
Chichiri couldn't help a small laugh as he shook his head. "You get too far ahead of yourself for your own good, Tasuki," he chuckled, but it was too late. Tasuki was already tearing down the hallway to the hotel exit and towards the beach. Chichiri sighed and followed, locking the door of their room behind him.   
  
The sun was only about an hour or so away from setting. The sky was just beginning to turn a light tinge of orange, pink, and lavender towards the horizon where the radiant blue began to fade. Chichiri sat down a ways from the water's edge on a large piece of driftwood that had be drug in by the tide some time ago, watching Tasuki hop about with curses each time he stepped on a stick or shell on his way to the salty water. The wave's weren't too big, but they were incredibly cold as Tasuki was about to find out. Chichiri laughed out loud to himself at his friend's cry of shock when he hit the water.   
  
Finding it way too cold for his taste, Tasuki trudged out of the water and to the sand where he stood shivering as he looked out over it's shimmering surface. He started when he felt something brush against his foot and looked down to find a piece of seaweed that had entangled itself around the drawstrings of his suit and fluttered in the breeze. He cursed and ripped it off, then threw it down upon the wet sand. That's when he grinned and turned to Chichiri, cupping his hands around his mouth before shouting, "Hey, Chichiri! Come an' help me build a sand castle!"  
  
After a brief moment of hesitation, debating on whether or not he wanted to get sandy, Chichiri stood and started to make his way towards Tasuki who was already digging a hole for wet sand, but stopped. Squinting his eye, he peered down closer at the shape in the sand and found it to be a human foot print. Unaware that there was someone else present, he quickly looked up and scanned the beach, at first not seeing anyone, but then catching sight of a woman running at full speed towards the water. Confused, Chichiri could only watch her as she stumbled along; the sand making it difficult to maintain her current speed and balance. He had no idea who she was or where she was going, but he felt a lump form in this throat when he realized that she wasn't slowing down even though she was merely a few yards away from the water.   
  
Sprays of the cold, salty water shot up from beneath her feet as she reached where the ocean met the shore, but still she kept running and kept going further still and soon the water was up to her waist, and then her shoulders, and then she disappeared beneath the surface. Without even thinking, Chichiri broke out into a sprint towards the ocean, heedless of the sharp objets that poked the bottom of his bare feet. "Hey! Stop! Come back!" he cried as he too plunged in after her, only momentarily stunned by the extreme cold.  
  
Bewildered, Tasuki looked up at the cries and stared after Chichiri in shock, not aware of the girl that he was after. "What th' fuck are ya doin'!? Ya moron! The current's strong out there! Get yer ass back here! I can't save ya when I can't fuckin' swim myself!"  
  
Chichiri ignored him and continued his search for the girl who seemed to have just vanished. After a few more moments, confused, freezing, and over powered by the current, he made his way back to the shore, Tasuki's voice becoming slowly coherent again. "Ya fuckin' idiot!! What th' hell were ya thinkin' pullin' a stunt like that!? What th' fuck were ya after!?" Tasuki demanded, grabbing his friend's arm tightly, concern gleaming in his amber eyes.  
  
"I saw a girl, no da..." Chichiri stuttered, his whole body trembling uncontrollably.  
  
This baffled Tasuki even more.  
  
"I didn't see any chick! What th' fuck would she be doin' out here at this time alone anyhow? Shit, Chichiri! Ya've been in that fuckin' car fer way too long! Yer fuckin' startin' t' see things now!" Tasuki paused a moment to sigh lightly, calming a little. "C'mon. Let's go back to our room now, kay?"  
  
Chichiri could only respond with a nod and had to force himself to keep his eyes adverted from the water; his curiosity and confusion now provoked to a very high level. 


	2. The Story Starts to Unfold

AN: yay! the second part! hee! since i had nothing to do this fourth of july, i got it done! da... i didnt even go see fire works again this year... ::sigh:: anyhow, i think this was better than doing that! i guess this fic is coming along all right... i mean, its kinda...corny, but hey! i suppose all my fic is @_@. any how, for those of you who are actually reading it and enjoying it, theres still more to come!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri lay in bed later that night, his mind reeling and keeping him from sleep. He sighed lightly and looked over to the other bed in the room just a few feet away from him. Tasuki was sound asleep, sprawled out over the mattress with his mouth open, snoring softly. After a moment, Chichiri quietly sat up and went to his bag and pulled out a change of clothes, since his others from before were still wet in the bathroom. He dressed quickly and took the key off the night stand between the beds and left the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking about that girl and he trudged down the dimly lit hall of the hotel to the main lobby. Something wasn't quite right, and that feeling wouldn't leave him. He decided maybe a walk around the hotel would help clear his mind.   
  
He started slightly when he looked up and saw a man seated on a couch in the center of the lobby, his feet propped up on a table and a news paper in his hands. "Good evening," he said politely as he went to pass, surprised when the man jumped. "Sorry, no da!" Chichiri laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to scare you, na no da."   
  
The middle aged man clad in faded blue jeans and a loud, button-up western shirt with a bolo around his neck sat up straight and set his paper aside. "Don't worry about it! No harm done. I didn't know anyone else was awake."   
  
"That makes two of us, no da. It is rather late."  
  
"That it is." The man paused for a moment, looking him over. "Where ya headed this time of the night, if ya don't mind me asking?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "Not at all, no da. I was just going for a short walk. I can't seem to sleep for some reason, no da."   
  
"Why's that? Did ya see the Cheyenne ghost or something?"  
  
Chichiri perked up at that. "Cheyenne ghost, no da?"  
  
"You ain't ever heard the legend?"  
  
"Afraid not, no da. I'm not from around here, na no da." Chichiri replied, taking a seat next to him, keeping a respectable distance between them.   
  
"It's a fairly old tail told by mostly the elderly folk back in Wyoming, but it's also told here since the fellow's girl friend is the one roaming the beach. Somethin' happened in a rodeo I guess and it upset her."   
  
Chichiri nodded in response, listening intently to his every word and waiting for him to finish.  
  
"So anyway, something happened, and then the girl just ended up killing herself in the ocean."   
  
The man paused again and sighed, leaning back in his seat and putting his feet back on the table top. "Tragedy it was. The only thing that was found was her diary by her bed side. She was a pretty girl. They made a handsome couple, him and her did, and ever since that day, it's been said that she walks the beach here at night."  
  
Chichiri was silent for a moment, contemplating the story that he had just heard. Could it be that the girl he saw early that evening was the one that was mentioned in the story? It made sense if it were her. He turned his gaze from the floor to the man beside him. "What made her kill herself no da?"  
  
The man laughed and shrugged his burly shoulders. "Don't know. Never heard that part of the story. All I know is that both the boy and the girl are dead now."  
  
"Well, what was in her diary no da?"  
  
"Don't know that either. You'd have to go to Cheyenne or somethin' where it happened to find the real story, I reckon"  
  
Chichiri nodded and then stood. "Thank you for sharing that story with me, no da. If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my room. I think I'll be able to sleep now, na no da."  
  
"All righty! Nice talking to you, boy!"  
  
Chichiri nodded again and turned to hurry back to the room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Tasuki sitting up and flipping thought the limited channels of the little TV on the dresser against the wall on the opposite room. "Have a nice walk?" he asked, not looking away from the fuzzy screen. Chichiri was silent as he entered and didn't say anything until he was seated on his bed.  
  
"I suppose so, no da."  
  
"Ya woke me up."  
  
"Sorry. I tried not to, no da."  
  
Tasuki finally looked to his companion who was staring down at his feet, his hands fumbling with this sheets of his bed as they rested on either side of him. Confused, Tasuki set the controller aside and sat up more. "What's the matter with you now?"  
  
"What?" Chichiri asked, looking up, having been to lost in thought to even realize that he was being addressed.   
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes and clicked on the lamp before picking the controller back up and switching the TV off, then tossing it to the side. "Okay, what happened?"  
  
Chichiri scratched at the back of his head with one hand and sighed lightly. "I met an interesting man in the lobby, no da, and he told me a story that has made me even more restless than I was before I left, na no da."  
  
"What was the story 'bout?"  
  
"A girl that killed herself by running into the ocean."  
  
Tasuki blinked, stunned at his blunt reply, but then laughed. "See? Water is fuckin' evil! What did I tell ya?"  
  
The older man answered his question with one of his own. "Would you mind if we stayed here for one more night, Tasuki, no da?"  
  
"Why? You wanna see if ya can catch yer ghost chicky this time?"  
  
Chichiri gave him an exasperated look. "I'm being serious, no da..."  
  
"All right, all right! Shit, man! Don't have a fuckin' cow! Naw, I don't mind if we stay longer. I kinda like this place myself."  
  
"Thank you, Tasuki, no da."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up will ya? I need t' get my fuckin' beauty sleep."  
  
With that, the red haired man reached over and clicked off the light, engulfing the room in darkness and settled down once more.  
  
****  
  
Chichiri went to the beach alone this time since Tasuki had discovered that the hotel had a bar inside of it. He didn't mind though. He actually wanted to do this on his own. He usually always enjoyed his loud friend's company, but he knew that Tasuki would have done nothing but shoot his mouth off and made this out going a rather exasperating trip. Chichiri laughed to himself at that thought. Tasuki was the only one that could wear his patients to exasperation.  
  
The wind blew gently, but it was a chilly breeze, and Chichiri was thankful he had brought his wind breaker with him as he walked. He kicked at a small rock in the sand before looking up to the sky. It was almost time. If the story were true, then the girl should be making her routine run to the water any minute now.  
  
As he expected, he soon saw the girl running down the beach again with the same stumbling anguish of the night before. Chichiri picked up his pace to a light jog and caught up to her a few yards away from the water, but when he jumped in her path, something that he didn't expect happened. His whole body went stiff and he shuddered involuntarily as the girl's spirit passed right through him. For a moment, he couldn't move, bewildered, but then managed to turn around. "Wait, no da! Please!" he called out to her frantically.   
  
The girl paused and turned back to him, her pale face streaked with tears that still fell from her eyes. "He's gone..." she said in an unnatural voice that sent shivers down Chichiri's spine. "And it's all my fault... I should have stopped him! I shouldn't have let him ride! Andy!" she finished before breaking into sobs and turning back to the water and continuing her flight into the churning sea. Chichiri could only stand there for another long lapse of time, and let out the breath that he realized he had been holding.   
  
Then a thought came to him. Quickly he made his way up the beach and back to the hotel towards the bar where he knew Tasuki would still be. Sure enough, the easy going red head was seated at the bar, laughing loudly with a few others that he had befriended. The smokey air and the loud music made Chichiri uncomfortable as he went up to his friend and tugged at his sleeve. Tasuki's face lit up with surprise when he turned and saw him standing there beside him. "Chichiri?? What the fuck are ya doin' in here?"  
  
"Tasuki, no da. Come back to the room with me, no da."  
  
"What?? I ain't even had my third glass yet? Why dontcha just pull up a stool an' join me an' my buddies here?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "Please, Tasuki. It's too loud in here for me to even hear myself think let alone talk to you, no da!"  
  
Tasuki eyed him for a moment, and then sighed, placing some money on the bar before following him out. "This had better be good. Ya know I don't like leavin' bars until I'm at lest a little woozy."  
  
"I know, no da, but this is important ... well, too me at least," Chichiri replied as he unlocked the door to their room.  
  
"Okay, so what's so important that couldn't wait til' mornin'?"  
  
Chichiri waited until they were both in the room, then closed the door before looking to his friend and saying quietly, "I talk to her tonight, no da."  
  
"Who? Yer ghost chick?"  
  
"Yes. Tasuki, I want to go to Cheyenne, Wyoming."  
  
"What!?" Tasuki cried. "Do you know how fuckin' far that is from here?? Shit, man! I think yer takin' this a little too far! I thought we were supposed t' be headin' home after this last stop!"  
  
"I know, no da, but if you could have just been there with me tonight and could have seen the sadness in her eyes, no da... Please, Tasuki. I won't be able to rest until I find out more. There was more to the story, but the man didn't know it, no da. I have to know what happened, no da."  
  
"Why the fuck do you 'have to know'?? It ain't none o' our fuckin' business! The chick is dead, an' there ain't no way o' bringin' her back! Shit, Chichiri! It ain't gonna be nothin' but a wild goose chase all over the fuckin' continent, an' I hate poultry!"  
  
Chichiri sighed and rubbed at his temples which were now throbbing with the beginning of a head ache. He should have know better than to ask something like this of Tasuki. He had been patient enough through this trip as it was, even though it was his idea. But Chichiri had kept promising him just one more stop and then they would head back home, but that one stop turned into several, so he couldn't blame the younger man for being annoyed.  
  
"Fine then, no da. I'll take you home and then come back on my own, no da."  
  
"Don't try an' put a guilt trip on my shoulders, ya fuckin' sneaky bastard!"  
  
"I'm not, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed in shock. That idea hadn't even crossed his mind! "I'm being serious, no da! I've dragged you around for long enough! I understand that you want to go home, and it's completely fine with me, no da!"  
  
Tasuki folded his arms over his chest and glared at him. "Yer damn right its fine! Tsk! Enough is enough, ya know!" He paused for a moment and then sighed heavily, letting his arms drop to his side. "Fuck! Ya know I can't let ya go by yerself."  
  
Chichiri looked up to him curiously. "So you're coming, no da?"  
  
"Yeah ... but this is the LAST stop fer sure, dammit! If ya pull this shit again on me after it, I'll fuckin' walk home if I have to!"  
  
Chichiri laughed lightly, happy that he wouldn't have to go alone after all. "You have my absolute word that this will be the very last stop, no da! Thank you, Tasuki, no da!" 


	3. Breakthroughs

AN: oi... i haven't updated my fic in a while @_@. sorry to all my faithful readers! i've been pretty tied up with family ... issues. anyhow, i finally got the chance to write part 3 while camping in nevada city. enjoy!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The drive from Eureka, California to Cheyenne, Wyoming had been long and grueling from Tasuki, while for Chichiri, who was so absorbed with thought about the legend, it seemed to fly by. He had hardly spoken a word in the car or on stops which made Tasuki incredibly restless. He hated that abnormal sense of silence that his friend had suddenly contracted after that encounter with the man in the lobby of the hotel. It made him feel like jumping out the car window, feeling as if it were smothering him to death. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"'Ey, Chich. It's kinda pretty here, eh? I mean, it's still flat, but at least there's more plants an' shit."  
  
No response.  
  
"I was lookin' at th' map at our last stop, an' we should be there real soon," Tasuki continued, eyeing the still ever-silent Chichiri. "'Course I ain't too sure, 'cause I still can't read th' goddamn thing."  
  
He sighed and leaned back against his seat when there was still no response. In desperate need of some kind of noise, he looked to the radio and then clicked it on, cranking up the volume and starting to head bang when he realized a good rock song was on. "Hey!" he cried out when it was clicked off just as quickly. He glared at Chichiri who seemed rather unnerved. "What's the fuckin' big idea?"  
  
"Gomen, Tasuki, no da. I just can't handle that noise at the moment, na no da."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"What??" Chichiri quickly reminded himself that he was driving and looked back to the road and jerked the wheel sharply to get the car back in the right lane.  
  
"Ya heard me. This whole goddamn way ya haven't said hardly a fuckin' word t' me, an' then when I finally find some mode o' entertainment, ya take that away! Dammit, Chichiri! I agreed comin' all this way instead o' goin' home, 'cause I thought we'd be havin' fun! Well, ya know somethin'? I ain't!"  
  
Chichiri frowned slightly and took a quick glance to the flustered red head next to him. "Oh, Tasuki... I'm sorry, no da. I know that I haven't been the best of company these past few days, na no da."  
  
"Shit! Ya've been a fuckin' brick wall! I bet ya wouldn't have said anything t' me still if I hadn't turned on th' fuckin' radio."  
  
Chichiri sighed and took one hand off the wheel to rub his right temple, feeling a headache coming on. "I'm sorry, no da... it's just that ever since I heard that story, I've had the strangest feeling, na no da..."  
  
"What sort o' feelin'?" Tasuki asked, sitting up, his angry tone gone.   
  
"I can't really describe it, no da, but the closer we get to Cheyenne, the stronger it becomes, no da. It's like we're supposed to be going there."  
  
Tasuki's brows furrowed as he turned and looked out his window, pondering that. "That is kinda strange..."   
  
"You're telling me, no da," Chichiri sighed again.  
  
****  
Tasuki had been daydreaming out the window and Chichiri had fallen silent again as they drove into the city limits of Cheyenne. The land was still flat, but the buildings, houses, and other structures made up for it. There were more trees and a wider variation of plant life, along with people. It was over all, a very pretty city.  
  
Chichiri's attention was drawn from the road ahead of him and out his side window to a rodeo as they drove down a stretch of street similar to an express way. He furrowed his brows as he continued to watch; the sound of the music and the cheering crowd flowing to his ears. What was a rodeo doing in the middle of this area?  
  
The blaring of a tuck horn and the squealing of rubber tires on asphalt snapped Chichiri back to the present as the car he and Tasuki were in did a doughnut turn and slid off to the shoulder of the road, skids marks left behind them. Bewildered, he looked to his companion after watching a big rig drive by, realizing that he had been in the wrong lane again.  
  
Tasuki reluctantly let go of the wheel and met Chichiri's gaze with wide, amber eyes. "You okay, man?" he asked.  
  
"I-I think so, no da..." Chichiri replied, trying to get his heart beat to go to normal.  
  
"What th' fuck is yer problem!? This is the second time ya spaced out at th' wheel t' day!"  
  
Chichiri quickly turned and looked back out the window to the rodeo. "It's gone, no da!"  
  
"What's gone?" Tasuki asked after a moment, looking to where his friend was.  
  
"The rodeo, no da! Didn't you see it?  
  
"Chichiri.... I didn't see anything."  
  
"But, it was there, no da!" Chichiri protested. "I saw it, na no da!"   
  
Tasuki frowned and gently put his hand on his blue haired friend's shoulder. "Yer really startin' t' scare th' shit outta me, Chich. This ain't like ya one bit. Maybe we oughtta just ferget 'bout this whole ghost chasin' business?"  
  
"I-iie, no da... Th-this is too serious now, na no da."  
  
"We just almost got fuckin' killed!! And ya still wanna go on?"  
  
Tasuki sighed at that look that Chichiri gave him in response, knowing very well what it meant. "All right, all right," he surrendered. "But maybe I should take over th' wheel?"  
  
"No way, no da!"  
  
****  
  
They took a stop at a local mini-market store to buy some sodas and a few little treats to snack on until they got further into town. Chichiri waited at the front counter while Tasuki ran and got a few more things that he just had to have, and looked over the old news paper articles on the bulletin bored next to the cash register. He took a double take at one which had a picture that looked exactly like the vanishing rodeo he had seen earlier.   
  
"Can I help you, sonny?"  
  
Chichiri started slightly and looked up to the big woman with heavy rouge and frizzy brunette hair that was pulled up at the top of her head. She tapped her long, red nails on the counter top as she eyed him curiously.   
  
"Yes, no da." He pointed to the article. "Do you know anything about this?"   
  
The woman put on a pair of gaudy glasses and squinted to the article then looked to Chichiri, taking them off and slipping them back in her apron pocket. "Sure do. That's the rodeo my son died in sever years ago."  
  
"Your son, no da?"  
  
"Yup. Andy Jackson was his name. He was pretty popular around these parts."  
  
Chichiri's mind reeled at the name of her son. Andy is what the spirit of the girl had cried out before plunging into the ocean back in Eureka.  
  
"Not to pry, ma'am, no da, but did your son by any chance happen to have a girl friend?"  
  
The woman nodded and fiddled with random knickknacks hanging on a small display rack on the counter. "Her name was Kelly White. She was a very nice girl."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Yep. She committed suicide after she found out about Andy's death."  
  
Chichiri could hardly believe his ears! Finally he had found some sort of breakthrough to this mystery! "What happened that night before the rodeo, no da?"  
  
The woman eyed him again before answering, "She and Andy got into a fight. She didn't want him to ride, especially the bull that he did and lost his life riding... How do you know all of this?"  
  
"I heard a story while staying in Eureka, California, no da. A man told me about the rodeo, but while I was there on the beach... I saw her, no da."  
  
The woman was silent for along moment, eye wide in shock, then she turned away and found something else to fiddle with, attempting to hide the shaking of her hands. "T-thats impossible," she stuttered.  
  
"I know it sound's completely absurd, no da.... I'm having a hard time believing it myself, but it's happening and it's not allowing me to function right, na no da. I need to find this out as soon as I can so my life can go back to normal. I've come a very long way, no da. Please help me."  
  
The woman was silent for a long while, obvious having a mental debate within her. "What do you want to know?" she asked finally in a hushed tone.  
  
"The rodeo, no da. Does the place where the accident happen still stand?"  
  
"No. It was torn down not too long after Andy died."  
  
"What about the fight? Do you know what was said then, na no da?"  
  
"Andy called not too long after he made the call to her and said that his relation ship with Kelly was a little bumpy and that they might not be together anymore. I don't know what exactly was said though," she said as she wrung her hands together. "But everything would have been just fine if he had never gotten on that damned bull."   
  
"All right, Chich! Let's buy this shit and get on th' road!" Tasuki laughed loudly, setting an armful of stuff on the counter top, inturrupting as usual. "Oh, an' I need t' borrow a little money from ya too. I spent all my dough back there in California at the bar."  
  
Chichiri paid for the food, and looked to the woman after taking the bags of groceries. "Thank you, no da. You've been so much help, na no da."  
  
The woman nodded and watched them as they went to the car, loaded their bags, and then got in and drove off. 


	4. Solving the Mystery

AN: yay! the last part! @_@ took me long enough to get it done! anyhow, to those of you who have been reading and liking this story, im sorry! i've been getting ideas for so much other stuff, and zilch insperation for this one... until i heard the song again the other day! eh, and about tasuki's swearing... he would be swearing a LOT more if they were allowed to let him. he is a bandit after all, and i can't seem him... not swearing. ::shurg:: i dunno. oh, and if you watch the fan sub, he does swear a LOT o.o;; haha! he calls tamakis a shit head!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it, no da!" Chichiri cried out suddenly, causing Tasuki to jump and spill his box of gummy bears.  
  
"Christ, Chich! Stop doin' that! Ya almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Come on, Tasuki, no da! We have to get going!"   
  
Tasuki blinked as his friend stood up suddenly and started down the walk way of the park they stopped at, heading towards the car. He quickly picked up all the gummy bears he could save and hurried after him. "Where we goin' now?" he practically whined, trying to slips his precious candy in the box with the rest.  
  
"To the rodeo, no da."  
  
"Eh? What rodeo?"  
  
"The one that I saw before we stopped at that corner store, no da."  
  
Tasuki choked on a gummy bear at that, and Chichiri quickly turned around to pat his back. "Are you all right, no da?"  
  
Tasuki patted his chest with a fist a little, managing a slight nod before finding his voice. "There was no fuckin' rodeo there, Chich! It was yer imagination!"  
  
"Maybe... Maybe not, no da. There's only one way to find out, na no da."  
  
"Nope, there's only one way fer YOU to find out. I ain't going to no make believe rodeo!"  
  
"Come on, Tasuki! I might need your help, no da!"  
  
Tasuki "tsked" and stuck his nose in the air, closing his eye stubbornly as he folded his arms across his chest. He opened his eye when he heard his friend give a heavy sigh. Chichiri looked so disappointed that he... "Aw, fuck! You dirty cheatin' bastard! Ya know I can't stand it when ya look like that!"  
  
Chichiri smiled brightly and looked to the flustered red head hopefully. "You're coming then, no da?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now let's get movin', eh? I'm gonna need time t' get a drink that I know I'll need once this is all over!"  
  
****  
  
"I don't fuckin' believe it....!" Tasuki exclaimed as they pulled up into a dusty parking lot that was jammed with cars and rodeo goers that were decked out in western wear. "Where th' hell did all these people come from!? Where th' hell did this fuckin' *rodeo* come from!? This place was completely *gone* when we first got here!"  
  
Chichiri carefully opened his door and got out after parking, and looked about in wonder. He wasn't expecting for the rodeo to actually be there, and he certainly didn't expect for Tasuki to see it either! Though he couldn't help a little smile of satisfaction. He had been hoping that all he had seen wouldn't turn out to be just an illusion.   
  
Tasuki finally shook himself from the initial shock and turned his attention to his companion. "Okay, so there is a fuckin' rodeo. Big whoop! Now, will ya tell me yer great idea, Einstein?"  
  
"Do you remember what that lady said to us while we were in that store, no da?"  
  
"Naw, I didn't hear a word o' it. I was in th' back gettin' some booze, 'member?"  
  
Chichiri laughed a little and put his hand to the back of his head. "Hai, hai, no da! Anyhow, she told me 'if Andy hadn't gotten on that bull to ride, he would still be alive now.'"  
  
Tasuki arched an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"So, that mean's that we find this Andy and keep him from getting on the bull, no da."  
  
Tasuki couldn't help but laugh at his friend's simple explanation. This whole thing was crazy, and he was seriously starting to think that maybe Chichiri was more of an odd ball than he originally thought. Chichiri, on the other hand, was a little offended.   
  
"What make ya think that Andy is even here?" Tasuki finally asked, calming himself.  
  
"Well, every one else is, no da... and his girlfriend's ghost was still in Eureka."  
  
"Okay, so *if* we do find this jerk off and keep 'em from gettin' on th' bull... what th' hell is it gonna do?"  
  
Chichiri blinked and dropped his gaze to the ground a moment before looking back up with a light shrug of his shoulder. "I-I have no idea, no da..."  
  
"So all this could turn out t' be just a big, fuckin' waste o' time, eh?"  
  
Chichiri winced. "Perhaps, no da...."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
The two men pushed their way though the crowed clumsily. The closest to a rodeo that either of them had been to was through the TV. Not to mention, they stuck out like a sore thumb without western garb, and got quite a bit of odd stares. Tasuki glared back at the challengingly, but Chichiri was to wrapped up in the task ahead of them to notice.   
  
They bumped and forced their way up to the gate after slipping in with a rather large group of people without being detected by the security guards. Tasuki let out a yelp as a loud voice boomed over the loud speaker, announcing the name of a rider, followed by a blasting horn and the screaming of hinges as a metal gate was opened. The crowd went wild as the rider was jostled about on the bucking animal all over the arena circle. Of course, once he'd seen how violent the sport actually was, Tasuki started to cheer too.   
  
"Look at th' dumb shit in the clown suit teasin' th' bull! He's gonna get his ass trampled!"  
  
"Tasuki, no da! We have to find Andy, na no da!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! But let's have a little fun why we do! I saw a beer booth not too far away from here!" After saying that, he turned back to watch the other riders, starting his cheering back up. Chichiri sighed and walked away, leaving him alone. If he was ever going to find Andy, he would have to do it himself.   
  
****  
  
Chichiri continued to make his way through the crowd of people, finding it incredibly difficult, since they were all mostly going the opposite direction of him. Also, he felt incredibly uncomfortable amidst such a large group. He had always been more of the reclusive type, and now suddenly, he was thrown right into one of the biggest he had ever encountered. Though, that was the least of his worries at the moment. He had no idea how he was going to find Andy, and he also noticed that all the rodeo goers wore special tags on their shirt; most likely indication for the security guards that they has previously purchased admission. Well, it was too late now to worry about that too. All he could do was pray that he wouldn't get into any trouble.... And that Tasuki wouldn't either for that matter.   
  
Eventually he came near to the gates where all the riders had to go through to saddle up before their run, and of course, it was surrounded by security guards and official to make sure that the public didn't get too close. Most of it was safety precautions, since the bulls were wild animals, but it didn't make Chichiri's mission any easier. He frowned a little, sizing up the situation while lightly scratching the back of his head. Well, there was only one thing he could do now, and he had to try everything. He had come such a long way and was so close now to hopefully figuring things out.  
  
"Excuse me, no da?"  
  
The tall cowboy clad in faded, denim jeans, and un-tucked flannel shirt, and worn leather chaps and boots turned and looked Chichiri up and down. "Yeah?"  
  
"I don't suppose you could help me find Andy Jackson, could you, no da? You see... it's rather important that I speak to him before he rides, na no da."  
  
  
"Eh? You family or somethin'? 'Cuz  
I ain't supposed t' be lettin' any outsiders bug him, you see. This is a pretty big thing here for him, an' I don't wanna be pesterin' him with stupid stuff."  
  
"Well..." Chichiri paused and looked down to his feet briefly for a moment. "I'm technically not family, no da, but this is a matter of... I mean, it's just really important that I see him before it's too late, no da!"  
  
The rugged cowboy took off his Stetson hat and ran his fingers through his matted hair with a sigh. "You seem harmless enough, an' if it's really that important..."  
  
"Oh, it is, no da!"  
  
"Okay... but I ain't supposed t' be lettin' no one in that ain't family t' see him."  
  
"I understand, no da, and I'm so very grateful!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I won't be if I lose my job for doin' this..."  
  
The cowboy led Chichiri to a trailer that wasn't too far away with a sign on the door that said "Andy Jackson" on it. "Luck for you that he ain't due t' be ridin' for a bit. Try not t' bug him too much though. I don't want him comin' after me for this."  
  
Chichiri only nodded in reply as the cowboy knocked on the door. After a moment, it was pulled open, and in the threshold stood the famous Andy Jackson. His sandy colored hair peeked out from under his black, western hat that was set back on his head. His wrangler jeans looked brand new, as did his chaps and leather vest that he wore over his flashy, western style shirt. A turquoise bolo was about his neck and his silver spurs jangled with ever little movement of his feet.   
  
Andy nodded to the cowboy in acknowledgment, then blinked when he saw Chichiri standing a little behind him. "Who's this?"  
  
"Dunno. Just some guy that said he needed t' talk to you. Figgered you wouldn't mind since you don't have t' ride for a bit," the cowboy replied. "He said that it was pretty 'mportant too."  
  
Andy arched a fine eyebrow at that. "Oh?" He then nodded to the cowboy, dismissing him. "And just what's so important?" he continued when only Chichiri was left facing him.  
  
"I'm really sorry for bothering you, no da, but this is a matter of life and death."  
  
Andy's green eyes widened a little at that and he took a step back, motioning for Chichiri to come inside his trailer. Inside wasn't too impressive. There was a cot with a blanket and a pillow, and then a dressing table with outfits hung on hooks jutting out of the wall. Chichiri noted that this is probably where he stayed when he was on the road, traveling.   
  
"What's all this talk about something being a matter of life and death?" Andy asked, crossing his arms over broad chest.  
  
Chichiri turned his attention fully to Andy, wringing his hands a little nervously in front of him as he gathered what he was going to say. "I know this is going to sound a little ridicules... but, you can't ride tonight."  
  
"A *little* ridicules?? You mean a *lot*!" Andy exclaimed in reply. "Do you have any idea how big this event is for me? It's the Nationals! I can't just not ride!"  
  
"I'm aware of that, no da! But how much do you value your life? How much do you value Kelly's?"  
  
Andy was rendered speechless for a moment before stuttering out, "W-what's Kelly got to do with me riding? What's us dying too have to do with it?? A-are you some kind of psychic??"  
  
Chichiri put a hand to the back of his head again. "I suppose you can say that... Look... I can't make you not ride, no da, but, I can tell you that if you do, you will be making a serious mistake that will affect your family... especially Kelly."  
  
There was a long stretch of silence between them. Andy looked down to his boots as he shuffled his feet uneasily as he absorbed everything that Chichiri had told him. He couldn't quite fathom just how Chichiri had come to know so much about him and his personal life, but all that he had said confirmed a nagging feeling that Andy had been pushing out of his mind for a while.   
  
The silence was then broken as the door of his trailer swung open and the cowboy from before poked his head in. "Hey, Andy! You're up! Let's getcha saddled an' ready!"  
  
Andy looked up to him for a moment, then cast a weary gaze in Chichiri's direction. Chichiri only frowned a little, and looked eager to hear his response. With a heavy sigh and not taking his gaze away from Chichiri's, Andy replied, "Tell them I'm not riding tonight..."  
  
"But-" the cowboy began to protest, but was cut off.  
  
"I said that I'm not riding tonight."  
  
"All right..."   
  
There was a sound of the door shutting and the dull thud of footsteps walking away, and then there was silence. Chichiri smiled to Andy who slowly smiled back. "Thank you, no da. Thank you."  
  
"No... Thank you."  
  
And with those final words, Andy's form began to deteriorate, and then slowly, everything; the trailer, the people, and the arena faded after him, leaving nothing but an empty, dusty lot.   
  
****  
  
Chichiri turned and slowly began to make his way back to his car, finding Tasuki running up towards him, waving his arms frantically. "Holy shit, Chiri!! Did ya see that!? Everythin' just fuckin' *disappeared*!!"  
  
Chichiri smiled lightly in reply and nodded his head.  
  
"Well, this sucks! Now we won't ever find this any guy...."  
  
"Iie, Tasuki, no da. I found him."  
  
"Eh??"  
  
Then, a figure of a woman began to materialize before the two of them. Tasuki's eyes nearly popped out of his head, but Chichiri just smiled, recognizing her as the girl he saw on the beach... Kelly White.  
  
"Thank you ... both of you ... for bringing Andy home to me. I can finally be at peace now," she said in an airy, supernatural voice.  
  
"It was our pleasure, no da. We're glad everything worked out for the two of you," Chichiri replied softly.  
  
Kelly only smiled, then faded away.  
  
Chichiri sighed softly, satisfied with the results. "So ... now that that's over, no da, what would you like to do?" he asked, turning to Tasuki, who was still completely dumb founded. He blinked a moment, then turned to his blue haired friend.  
  
"I could sure use that drink right 'bout now...."  
  
Chichiri laughed a little, shaking his head slightly. "All right, no da. You deserve it."  
  
~~OWARI~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ick.... chalk up another cheesey ending for me... @_@;; 


End file.
